In a number of bearing applications, a sealed rolling-element bearing must be precisely seated or resiliently mounted. This is the case with electrical machinery, for example, and particularly with the bearings of rotor shafts which are to run true and vibration-free.
It is known to use in rolling-element bearings a sealing disk constructed of sheet-metal which is snapped by means of an extremely resilient annular portion into an annular groove provided in the circular bore of an outer ring, the outer circumference of the sealing disk being deformed under pressure as the rolling-element bearing is installed in a bearing housing. An additional function of this prior-art seal is to reduce vibrations of the bearing and to prevent relative rotation between the bearing and the housing.
It is also known to provide the sealing disk described above with either an axially displaced outer ring portion or with a number of axially extending projections disposed concentrically with the axis of the bearing through which axial forces can be transmitted from the outer ring of the bearing to the housing of the bearing.